Users of mobile devices (e.g., smart phones, wearable devices, etc.) often exchange data (e.g., images, videos, audio, text, etc.) among devices. Data exchanges can be accomplished via a cloud infrastructure accessed via a network when a network is present, the cloud infrastructure is available, and the devices have features supporting the cloud access via the network connection. However, in some situations, the network and/or cloud infrastructure may not be available, and/or one or more devices may not be able to connect to the network or the cloud infrastructure. In these situations, a peer-to-peer data transfer may be used that includes establishing a device-device connection.
In some instances of peer-to-peer data transfer, a given user may exchange data with one or more other users that are known to the given user. In other instances, a given user may wish to exchange data with another user that is not known to the given user. Such data exchanges may be through cloud-based services or through a peer-to-peer type connection that operates from one user device to another user device. As mentioned above, there may be situations in which a cloud-based transfer is not available and a peer-to-peer data transfer may used in such situations. Also, a peer-to-peer data transfer may help reduce or eliminate cellular data charges that may be incurred in some instances when accessing a cloud-based service from a mobile device.
In order to form a peer-to-peer connection, user devices may need to provide a signal that advertises an identity and/or presence of the user so that another user can request a connection to a specific user. However, some users may not wish to advertise identity or presence to other unknown users. Also, under certain circumstances, a higher level of security or confidence in forming a peer-to-peer connection may be used. Thus, some implementations may provide a peer-to-peer discovery and connection protocol that can preserve user privacy and can provide increased security. Some implementations have been conceived in light of the above problems, limitations and needs.
The background description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Work of the presently named inventors, to the extent it is described in this background section, as well as aspects of the description that may not otherwise qualify as prior art at the time of filing, are neither expressly nor impliedly admitted as prior art against the present disclosure.